


Haikyuu!! Poetry

by baking_bisexual_bitch



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Poetry, also cat puns, excessive use of royalty and crow metaphors, its literally just poetry not really a plot, more angst than there should be in poetry tbh, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-06-06 16:21:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6761287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baking_bisexual_bitch/pseuds/baking_bisexual_bitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of Haikyuu!! inspired poems. Various pairings and character perspectives, which are listed in chapter titles and notes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Origin//Kagehina

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE READ!!!!!!! :  
> These are just some poems I wrote while thinking about Haikyuu!! There is no overarching plot or planned updates, I will simply update as I write them. They are often from first person character perspectives, but it's not necessarily meant to seem as if that character wrote the poem (although it's open to your interpretation). Each chapter is only one poem so they will be pretty short, sorry. Pairings/themes/character perspectives will be listed in the beginning notes of each chapter.
> 
> \-----
> 
> This chapter is Kagehina inspired, from Hinata's perspective

I am a scavenger.

A malting crow,

weak and dirty and fierce.

I am from the concrete.

A sunflower big, and bold, and impossible,

creeping through cracks in the sidewalk.

 

And you descended from a golden palace,

wearing red robes.

Lavish, and selfish, and impossible.

 

We tore each other apart,

nails ripping through velvet and petals.

And out of so many broken pieces,

we fashioned each other wings.

Powerful, and delicate, and impossible.

 

I am from the concrete,

and you came from royalty,

and we soar together somewhere in between,

in an impossibly blue sky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I thought after my tsukkiyama poetry fic I was done writing Haikyuu!! poetry, but alas I was wrong. It feels kinda weird to post poetry as fanfiction, but idk?? I have always preferred writing poetry over stories (not that I don't love writing stories as well) and since I like writing fanfic i guess fanfiction poetry is kinda the natural progression. Sorry if y'all don't like my poems as much as my regular fic, but you can tell me what you think in the comments if you like.


	2. Conquer//Iwaoi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Iwaoi from Iwaizumi's perspective

 

Your majesty,

let's bring them to their knees.

Let's conquer the court together.

It's just you and me.

And the six of us,

and the spectators,

and the whole world;

but ignore them.

Ignore the cheers, and the calls, and the caws of crows.

It's just you and me baby,

let's conquer the world.

 


	3. Solar Powered Catnap//Kuroken

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unrequited/pining (?) Kuroken, from Kuroo's perspective

 

Come lay beside me,

for a sunlit afternoon catnap.

If my hand gets too close to yours,

If my head leans on your shoulder,

don't be alarmed.

It's only childhood friendship.

It's only love.

Go back to sleep,

or play with your game.

Don't mind me.

I'm only falling in love,

and a cat always lands on it's feet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The title actually comes from a New York Times comic/joke thing. Just fun fact. The comic is a little picture of a cat dozing in the square of sunlight cast from a window. I thought it fit.


	4. Crows//Karasuno

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> About Karasuno, not from anyone's perspective in particular, but could be interpreted as Daichi

We will tear down iron walls and dethrone kings.

Outfly owls and outsmart cats.

There's a reason it's called a murder of crows.

So look out,

we're coming for blood,

for revenge,

and for victory.


	5. Royalty//Iwaoi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Iwaoi from Iwaizumi's perspective

 

Sorry your knight in shining armor is wearing a jersey and smells of sweat.

Sorry your castle is a volleyball court,

and your battlements are nets.

Sorry your subjects are team mates,

and royal advisors are coaches.

But I'll serve you all the same.

You were born to be royalty,

and I love to watch you rule.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not very happy with this one but, eh whatever, I wrote it so i thought i might as well post it ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
> Also I am awful with titles, sorry. I usually just type the first word that comes to mind


	6. So Let's Say Goodbye//Tsukkiyama

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angsty tsukkiyama from Tsukishima's perspective. This poem is actually intended to be 'written' by Tsukishima, not just about him
> 
> Slight au? I guess? I just kind of feel like Tsukishima could have an inferiority complex when it comes to crushes/romance and feel like he's toxic to others. So when he realizes he likes Yamaguchi he tries to pull away. (aka I tried to write a poem about tsukkiyama but it ended up being about my own life and I had to make it work)

 

How selfish of me.

To allow myself to linger so long in your orbit.

I still fear I'll pull you out of alignment.

So you won't be seeing much of me around.

We'll stay echoes on phone lines,

synthetic words,

and fake problems.

We'll stay in touch.

We'll try (but fail, always fail)

to visit often.

But friends?

No, we won't stay friends.

We were never friends to begin with.

No, you were a museum exhibit or a masterpiece kept behind restricted red velvet rope.

To be looked at, 

to be admired, 

to be studied.

But not to have, not to hold, not to love

the way I loved you. 


	7. Departure//Iwaoi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One sided (? or at least nobody has confessed, up for interperitation) Iwaoi, from Oikawa's perspective. This is about them leaving for different universities

Today I hold him

so tightly,

as if I could bring a piece of him with me,

if I just held on.

I press my fingertips into his strong back,

tuck my nose against his shoulder,

as if I could remember him better

if I just held on.

I feel him crying,

through our ribcages,

in his voice,

and I don't want to pull away.

I don't want to see his tears,

as if I could keep myself from crying

if I just held on.

But I pull away,

feel the tug of protest in my chest,

the sting behind my eyes.

I watch him until he disappears down my road.

I can see my whole future before me.

University full of friends, and opportunity, and success, and fuck ups.

And it's beautiful and terrible and amazing.

And I really can't wait to experience it all.

But part of me wonders,

what would have happened,

if I had just held on.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this poem is actually pretty personal. Yesterday I had to say goodbye to my best friend because I'm starting University. I wrote this poem afterwards, and though my situation is slightly different from iwaoi, I just had to change some gender things and I thought it worked pretty well.
> 
> Thank you for the comments so far, they really keep me going.


	8. My Love Is...//Multi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Multiple pairings, each line is meant to be from a different pairings perspective. I didn't know how to indicate which ship each line was for without making it read awkwardly, sorry, the pairing is listed in parentheses after the line.

 

My love is electric. It bursts and tumbles and falls over itself like a toddler who’s just learned to walk. It is vibrant, persistent, the after image of the sun burned into corneas. (Kagehina) 

 

My love is slow. Sure and steady and constant. It is comforting a hand on a shoulder, the color blue, a post-it-note, small things that mean the world. (Daisuga)

 

My love is evolving. New surprises everyday, a jack-in-the-box that speaks of fear and anticipation and laughter and childhood. It is shouting and whispers and inside jokes. (Tsukkiyama)

 

My love is constant. It bleeds and cries and supports itself. It is building a house from nothing, leaving behind callouses and memories. It is shared truth known in silence. (Iwaoi)

 

My love is sweet. Captivating and rare and delightful. It is the taste of honey and sticky residue it leaves behind. It is cupping the soft skin of a girl’s thighs. (Kiyoyachi)

 

My love is improbable. It is the simplicity of science, the delicate beauty of math. Average days and empty milk cartons and turning the volume loud enough so only two people can hear. (Kuroken)

 

My love is nonsensical. A jigsaw puzzle whose picture can’t quite be seen, and satirical literature, and the color yellow. It is the answer to questions that were never asked. (Bokuaka)

 


End file.
